In the existing technology, the use of cell phone devices has been more and more extensive and there are more and more styles of cell phones. Currently, major cell phone styles include the straight style, the upper flip style, the lower flip style and the slide style. With the slide cell phones, in addition to shrinking the volume, they can also make the exterior of the cell phone more fashionable while increasing the fun of using it.
Slide cell phones generally place cell phone displays, etc., on the slide. The keys of the cell phone are placed on the main body and the main body and the slide are connected by the sliding rails on the two sides. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, to ensure the lifecycle and reliability for an ordinary cell phone, its sliding rails are made of metal parts plus plastic strips and include a sliding rail fastener 110 and a sliding rail moving part 120. Between the sliding rail fastener 110 and the sliding rail moving part 120, there is a sliding rail slider 130. On the aforementioned sliding rail fastener 110 and the aforementioned sliding rail moving part 120, a plurality of threaded holes 140 are correspondingly placed and used to be respectively fastened and connected to the slide and the cell phone main body.
In the sliding rail structure in the existing technology, the principles of sliding is shown in FIG. 1. Generally, the sliding rail fastener 110 is fastened to the main body. The sliding rail moving part 120 is fastened to the bottom enclosure of the slide. Thus, the cell phone's slide is driven by the sliding rail moving part to slide it up and down.
Generally, an ordinary sliding rail structure in the existing technology is shown in FIG. 2, wherein the screw hole has not been processed at all. Only a screw thread is tapped on an iron sheet with a thickness of 0.5 mm. It has a short effective distance. During long time use, it is extremely easy for the screw to become detached due to frequent sliding and vibrations.
Also, the slider, which is placed between the sliding rail fastener and the sliding rail moving part, is generally made of a plastic material and is mainly used to muffle noise and facilitate sliding. The impact ductility of the plastic material is limited. If it falls, the two ends of the sliding rail slider 130 will be subject to a great impact, and the two ends are highly likely to break, thus causing structural damage.
One must be very careful when using a slide cell phone with such a structure and handle it gently. In particular, one must take care not to drop it from any height. Otherwise, it is quite easy to cause the cell phone to break and not to slide smoothly, thus causing great inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, the above sliding rail structure needs to be improved.